D is for Don’s Determination
by simanis
Summary: AN: This is one of the summer challenges which was up at the Forum.First of all my apologies to all MeganLarry shippers.  I have three of such short stories of Megan and sort of  Don. It was all on his part only..only?This was my dream at the beginning of


A/N: This is one of the summer challenges which was up at the Forum.

First of all my apologies to all Megan/Larry shippers. I have three of such short stories of Megan and (sort of) Don. It was all on his part only..only?

This was my dream at the beginning of season 2 when I saw Megan. Ha ha..

This is dedicated to those who like to dream like me to see Don with Megan.

Well, enjoy this first story of such. Two more after this.

**D is for Don's Determination  
**  
_Don is determined not to show his feelings...  
_

_(thanks to Usha who beta'd for me)_

_Wrapping up at the scene of the crime…_  
"Well done folks, OK David, you and Lt. Walker clean up here and I'll get Megan to the hospital." Don said. 

Earlier………

The raid ended a month-long joint investigation of the property by the FBI and LA Police department.

The authorities targeted the property after receiving multiple tips about potential drug activities going on in the house. They (LAPD) had informed the FBI because the FBI were conducting a nationwide eradication of drug houses and drug related activities and this could be one of them.

This case landed on Merrick's jurisdiction and Merrick had assigned Don's team to it.

The FBI and Police department then started their surveillance of the house over the past few weeks and they came across several people coming in for about 5 minutes and then going out again.

They had followed the people coming out of the house discreetly for a distance (they did not want to alert the people in the house) and had them taken into custody for possession of drugs that they found on them. In that one-day swoop, six people were arrested and three of them confessed that they had been going to that house for their supplies and the other three were keeping silent.

The FBI and police were determined to stop this lucrative drugs business once and for all, so they were very careful in their surveillance and they had bided their time in collecting the evidence.

Finally, it was a quick swoop and grab. While the people were being cuffed, they heard a commotion and Don went to investigate. They found a secret room and three people inside were fighting with the law enforcement personnel. Don saw one trying to get away and Megan saw it too.

They both gave chase. A small explosion went off and both of them were stunned but not hurt so they continued their chase. Don saw the target getting out through one of the windows. "Call backup!" he yelled to Megan and proceeded after the man.

'David! Here!" Megan yelled across to David and ran after Don. She had a bit of difficulty climbing over the window and when she did, she tripped and she felt a sudden pain in her leg. She sat up and held her hand to her leg.

She gave a yelp, cursed and sat up. She saw David coming through the window and he started to help her up but she pointed at the direction Don went and said "GO!"

Don chased the man through the junkyard just behind the house. He knew the junkyard well. When they did the surveillance, they had made use of the yard.

The owner, one Sam Goode, was one of the residents who reported the activities of the people inside the house to the police. He was very concerned for the house was in a row of newly built residential areas , very near Bassington Middle School so he let the law enforcement people make use of his yard to do the surveillance.

Don chased the man and finally the man was caught in a corner with no escape. "Give up, you have no escape," Don called out.

The man picked up a long metal bar and held it in front of him as Don went nearer to him with a gun.

"Throw that down! " Don yelled.

He held it tighter. Don didn't want to shoot, he was determined to get the man and not shoot him.

The man raised his metal bar higher, but then he stopped when Don got nearer with the gun in hand. At that moment, David didn't know that Don was getting the situation under control. He yelled out for Don, thinking Don was in danger.

David raised his gun and shot the man and when he did, the man fell together with the metal bar. Don who was turning to yell at David got the end of the bar across his hand and the suddenness of it made him drop to the ground too.

David was appalled. With his heart in his mouth he approached Don, thinking that he had shot him.

His heart soared when he saw Don getting up and holstering his gun.

"David, I was getting the situation under control," Don said, not in a scolding tone but in a neutral one.

"But..but.. I thought he was going to hit you."

"Okay, no harm done." Don said and pulled the groaning man from the floor. He saw that his shoulder was only grazed by David's bullet.

Don handed the man to David and said, "Here, he's all yours."

Don walked off and left a perplexed David cuffing the man. Don was determined not to let David know that when he shot the man, the man had accidentally hit him with the bar. His hand was throbbing and he walked off shaking his hand to relieve the pain.

He found Megan still on the floor and he grinned at her, "What? You twisted your ankle?"

"Stop laughing and help me up," Megan said stretching out her hand to him.

Don gave her a hand up and put his hand on her waist. They went to the front of the house. Don told Megan to sit tight and wait while he went inside the house.

David handed the man to the one of the waiting police vans and went in after Don.

Don surveyed the now under-control scene: the narcotics team were collecting the various containers, bundles and smaller packets, and Colby was co-ordinating the collection of other drug-making equipment. He saw David coming and he said, "Well done folks. OK David, you and Lt. Walker clean up here and I'll get Megan to the hospital to get her foot looked at."

"Don…"

"It's OK, David. See you in the office." Don left and went back to Megan.

David shook his head. He was not sure if Don was mad at him for shooting the perp.

David went in to oversee the cleaning up operation with Colby, Lt. Walker and the Narcotics Team.

Don went back to Megan and helped her to his SUV. He got in and gave a relieved sigh.  
He pulled up the sleeve of his left hand and slowly peeled it back. Megan gasped, "Don, that looks painful."

His left hand had a long gash about four inches long which started as scratched line and ended with a deep cut which was oozing blood. Don absentmindedly rubbed away the blood with his other sleeve.

"Hey, don't do that, you might infect the cut. Pull back the sleeve, it will stop the blood," Megan said and started to pull back his sleeve.

Megan looked at Don and kept quiet. She sat back while Don started the engine.

The drive to the hospital was in silence. Don helped Megan out the SUV and told her to sit while he went and informed the receptionist.

Shortly a nurse came with a clipboard and asked her to fill in the details. Megan asked where the other Agent who came in with her was. The nurse told her the doctor was attending to him first and that she needed her particulars before her turn came.

Megan nodded and filled in the particulars for the nurse while she waited. Soon she was helped inside the examination room.

Don came out and sat on the chair and waited for Megan.

While he sat, he thought about Megan. He had secret feelings for her and when she touched him, he… . But then he knew it was a hopeless case — she had only Larry in her eyes.

He was determined not to show his feelings for her, to her or to anybody else.

Megan was being helped out by the nurse. After getting instructions from the nurse and a script for painkillers, she thanked her as she was deposited in the row of chairs. She saw Don. "Hi, how was it?" she asked pointing to his hand.

"Not too bad. Got it cleaned and dressed," Don made light of his injury.

"Well, OK if 5 stitches is not too bad," Megan said looking at him.

"Hey, what happened to patient/doctor confidentiality? "

"Well, he was curious as what we were doing that got me a very badly sprained ankle and you a badly cut hand. I told him we were chasing crooks. I guessed you had stitches and he affirmed and said five." Megan looked intently at Don and said again, "You are determined to make light of this, so I gather you are not going to tell Charlie and your father?"

"Well, it's no big deal and I'd appreciate it if you don't mention this to anybody."

"Boy oh boy… I knew this was coming. Anyway, I'd also appreciate it if you don't mention my er…bodily hurts to anybody."

"Well, as long as you don't walk with a limp, I guess nobody will notice," Don said sarcastically.

"OK, let's go. Got tons of reports to write," Don said and turned to walked away.

"Hey! I need some help here," Megan stood up and yelled at him.

Don turned and grinned at her and walked back to her.

Don thought to himself, "What the heck, this is probably the last and only time I get to hold her."

Don bent down and scooped Megan into his arms, forgetting about his injured hand.

It was worth the pain to have Megan in his arms.

"Don! put me down! Your hand!"

"No problem." And he held her tighter — and Megan clung on to him.

Don was determined to enjoy holding Megan even if it was just for a while. He carried her and walked slowly to where the SUV was parked.

"Don…" 

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you to the SUV."

"Why?"

"You cannot walk."

"Why?" Megan insisted.

"I want to."

Megan kept quiet and then she asked.

"Don?"

"Um?"

"Don, look at me."

Don turned his head a bit and looked at Megan.

Megan pressed her lips to Don and then she said, "Thank you."

Don was determined to make this last so he pressed his lips on hers and   
after a while they broke off and he said, "You're most welcome."  
He smiled as he deposited her on the passenger's seat.

The end…… 


End file.
